The Hobbit: The Battle of the Five Armies
The Hobbit: The Battle of the Five Armies is the third and last film in The Hobbit series. It is preceded by An Unexpected Journey and The Desolation of Smaug. It is supposed to succeeded by The Fellowship of the Ring chronologically. Synopsis Having reclaimed Erebor and vast treasure from the dragon Smaug, Thorin Oakenshield (Richard Armitage) sacrifices friendship and honor in seeking the Arkenstone, despite Smaug's fiery wrath and desperate attempts by the Hobbit Bilbo (Martin Freeman) to make him see reason. Meanwhile, Sauron sends legions of Orcs in a sneak attack upon the Lonely Mountain. As the fate of Middle Earth hangs in the balance, the races of Men, Elves and Dwarves must decide whether to unite and prevail -- or all die. Reception The film was a financial success and was the second highest grossing movie of 2014, right behind Transformers: Age of Extinction and before Guardians of the Galaxy. Performances made by Martin Freeman and Richard Armitage were praised by critics and fans a like. Thre film recieved mixed to positive reviews. It currently holds a 59% approval rating on Rotten Tomatoes. It grossed over $956 million worldwide, making it the second highest-grossing film of 2014 (behind Transformers: Age of Extinction) and the 46th-highest-grossing film of all time. At the 87th Academy Awards, the film received a nomination for Best Sound Editing. Cast * Ian McKellen as Gandalf the Grey * Martin Freeman as Bilbo Baggins * Richard Armitage as Thorin Oakenshield * Ken Stott as Balin * Graham McTavish as Dwalin * William Kircher as Bifur * James Nesbitt as Bofur * Stephen Hunter as Bombur * Aidan Turner as Kíli * Dean O'Gorman as Fíli * Mark Hadlow as Dori * Jed Brophy as Nori * John Callen as Óin * Peter Hambleton as Glóin * Adam Brown as Ori * Orlando Bloom as Legolas * Evangeline Lilly as Tauriel * Lee Pace as Thranduil * Cate Blanchett as Galadriel * Hugo Weaving as Elrond * Christopher Lee as Saruman the White * Ian Holm as Old Bilbo * Mikael Persbrandt as Beorn * Sylvester McCoy as Radagast the Brown * Luke Evans as Bard the Bowman * Stephen Fry as Master of Lake-town * Ryan Gage as Alfrid Lickspittle * John Bell as Bain * Peggy Nesbitt as Sigrid * Mary Nesbitt as Tilda * Billy Connolly as Dáin * Simon London as Feren * Benedict Cumberbatch as Smaug / Necromancer * Manu Bennett as Azog * John Tui as Bolg * Conan Stevens as Keeper of the Dungeons * Allan Smith as Ragash * Timothy Bartlett as Master Worrywort ** Ian Holm as old Bilbo Baggins Trivia Production notes * The movie was originally titled There and Back Again, but was changed to The Battle of the Five Armies at Peter Jackson's insistance. Film connections Chronology * Events that took place in the past take place immediately after The Desolation of Smaug, but takes place before the entire Lord of the Rings ''trilogy. * The present day events take place in the beginning of ''The Fellowship of the Ring * The events of Bilbo stealing the Arkenstone takes place in between Bilbo running away from Smaug and running into Thorin. Film connections * Thorin leading Bilbo through such peril, such as his mistreatment towards him earlier and almost getting him killed in both An Unexpected Journey and The Desolation of Smaug is referred to in this very briefly. * Bilbo and Thorin met in Bag End back in An Unexpected Journey. * Thorin giving Bilbo the Mithril is the same shirt that Bilbo gifts Frodo with the Mithril armor in Rivendell during the Fellowship of the Ring. * Bilbo goes to greet Gandalf at the end of the film, connecting it as a bridge between Lord of the Rings and The Hobbit. * Bilbo stole the Arkenstone back in The Desolation of Smaug. * Kili was healed by Tauriel in The Desolation of Smaug * Bilbo found the One Ring in a flashback in The Fellowship of the Ring ''and ''An Unexpected Journey. * Thranduil's reasoning for a share of the treasure was touched in The Desolation of Smaug. References Category:The Hobbit (film series) Category:Films